


Face to Face, and other stories

by Senri



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senri/pseuds/Senri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura sees Kakashi's face once.  It's not really all that remarkable. -- and a series of other drabbles set in the Naruto-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kakashi & Sakura: Face to Face

Sakura saw her sensei’s face one (1) time, exactly. In fact, she damn well near tripped over it, and a good thing she did; the telltale form of his body had been broken up by the grass he’d hidden in, he’d lost a lot of blood, and only the fact that he’d seen her before she’d seen him stopped him from gutting her.

"You fail," he rasped, as she dropped to her knees by his side and rolled him over to start working on the ugly hole in his guts.

"Shut," she paused midphrase, realizing he was maskless and for a moment transfixed. Not that the revealed face was so special. She paused just from the shock of it. Kakashi had built up what he actually looked like as quite a mystery. Anyway he had a good strong jaw and a bit of silvery stubble. The scar from his transplanted eye trailed down a lot further than she’d pictured, all the way down to the corner of his mouth, where the healed tissue insured that his lips were drawn up in a perpetually amused quirk. His face was interesting more than handsome, the scar a shade darker than the rest of his skin, distinctive.

"What are you waiting for?" he said, managing to sound laconic even with his entrails warm and ropy in her hands. Sakura shook herself ("Sorry, sensei - quiet, please."). Focused on the wound.

He had a spare bandana, of course. Before he returned to battle he tied it on and said in the usual lackadaisical way he had where she was never sure if he was joking or deathly serious, "Don’t tell anyone."

"Your darkest secret?"

"You betcha."

"Safe with me, sensei."

His eyes curved in that way that suggested he found her hilarious, and he reached out (still too fast to dodge, damn the man) to mash her hair around a little. "That’s my girl."

And gone again, back into the morass. He moved easily; she guessed her work was good.

It wasn’t that memorable a face, she guessed. Years later, the bell test was the thing about Kakashi she remembered clearest. The most distinctive part of his face was the scar, not an unlucky one, for a shinobi. It guaranteed he’d face death with just that look, the inquisitive, sarcastically amused look, the forced half-smile. Which suited him, if she was honest.


	2. Jiraiya/Tsunade: Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "legend." Originally written 6/25/2010.

"They're gonna tell stories about us someday," he tells her one night, lying on his back with her shoulder touching his shoulder in the dinky little room. Water stains make hypnotic circles on the ceiling, and it's late enough that no one goes clattering by on the streets outside. Just regular patrols running over walls and rooftops, and the two of them in the dark.

Tsunade shifts, the swell of her breasts pulling at the covers, the smooth touch of her skin pulling away from his. "Ha, you shit me not. They're really gonna." They pause, and Jiraiya takes a moment to deliberately match his breath with hers, pulling in out in out, so it's almost like there's only one person in the room.

"I hope fairy tales," she says eventually, while he smooths his hand over the muscled curve of her stomach.

"Those are no luck either. They clean up the old fairy tales to tell the kids, you know? The old ones are pretty nasty."

"Fuck, isn't that typical," she says, "I guess you'd know, you damn scribbler," and he kisses her then, because that's less painful than thinking about any potential futures that might fuck them over or bite them. It's better not to know the end of the story, right now.


	3. Kakuzu/Hidan: Stigmata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "stigmata." Written 6/25/10. KakuHidan.

Dark hands close on his wrists and twist. Kakuzu is strong enough to break bones from a cold stop; it takes a long time, speaking shinobi-style, Hidan knows that. He's seen it. There's lots of time for begging and screaming, not that it does any shit.

They look each other in the eye. Hidan leers, lets his tongue loll. Jashin's marks burn on his body; he looks like a sack of bones, Kakuzu is a sack of whatever weird shit he's made up of. Together they might make one person.

"Well?"

"Is this really," Kakuzu says to him in this rumbling burn of a voice, "all you think about?"

"It's not all I think about." They're so close, Hidan only has to jostle forward a little, and Kakuzu lets him, and he lets Hidan roll his hips against him too, or at least he doesn't stop him. Even if his eyes do sort of darken, or flatten out or something.

"You fucking old fogey," Hidan purrs back. "You fucking monster. Fucking monster -"

Kakuzu twists his wrists hard. Hidan feels the strain of bone. "Quiet. I've had enough of this."

" _Make_ me -"

He pulls the stitches out of his bleeding lips later ("See how well you take anyone's blood with that, Hidan"). His bruises are already going away, and he grins at himself in the mirror, skin absolutely pale and streaked in places with blood, blood coating his teeth too.

Holy. Fucking holy. The burn eats in his bones, and he laughs at it.


	4. Yugito: losing her virginity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a meme: "Name a character I write and I'll tell you how they lost their virginity." Finished 8/1/2010. Warning for emotional manipulation.

She was seventeen; he was part of the support squad assigned to watching her back, cleaning up where applicable, and also (not that anyone talked about it) in charge of eliminating her in case the human Nii Yugito gave way to the Nekomata, always prowling at the corners of her mind.

He was more experienced than she was, although not by too much; he'd made a few friendly overtures on the past two missions and asked if he could accompany her to her apartment, once they arrived back in Kumo. Yugito did have some idea what he was asking for, and she was curious, and lonely, so she accepted, and it wasn't bad, really. He fucked her on her futon beneath her open window, both of them quiet as could be, Yugito pretending that the ANBU weren't watching, or at least that they were politely looking the other way.

It was only later she found out it was a dare.


End file.
